Was It A Dream
by shadow-in-the-dark9111
Summary: Kagome wakes up in her own time alone and in the hospital with no memory of what happened after the defeat of Naraku. Unable to get back to the feudal era she now has to finish school and began life in the real world... Or does she? Inu/Kag & San/Mir
1. Chapter 1

Was it a dream?

Summary- Kagome wakes up in her own time alone and in the hospital with no memory of what happened after the defeat of Naraku. Unable to get back to the feudal era she now has to finish school and began life in the real world but something is bothering her. What happened to her friends… or did they ever exist. Inu-Kag paring. Rating may change.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anyone, or anything affiliated with it. That right is solely Rumiko Takahashi's. I am simply a fan that loves the story and characters and I am in no way making any profit from this work. _

**AN: This story will be started in Kagome's time directly after the defeat of Naraku. Please no flames, this is my first fanfic. If I make any mistakes please feel free to send me a private message and I will research and correct. I have not been able to read the manga (although I hope to get the chance to do so one day lol) and it has been a very long times since I've seen the Anime so please don't judge me harshly. I currently do not have a full plot in my mind, only an idea of where I want to start and so I have no idea where this story will go. There may or may not be lemons I haven't gotten that far yet but I will make a note at the beginning of the chapter if any do pop up. Also, I do not have a beta so if anyone is interested send a message. Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><em>I released the arrow and watched as it flew straight towards Naraku.<em>

Keeping my eyes shut I tried to remember what happened next but the memory would not come. With an internal sigh I decided to just ask Inuyasha as soon as I seen him and tried to relax back to sleep on the bed that was a lot softer then I had slept on in ages. Then suddenly, a faint beeping registered in my mind.

_That's weird, _I thought. _They don't have machines like that here._ That was when I noticed the antiseptic smell of a hospital from my own time. My eyes flew open taking in the sterile white walls and many machines buzzing and beeping. As I tried to get up I noticed an I.V. in my arm connecting me to the many different bags of liquid that hung by the bed.

_Why am I here? How did I get back to the Heisei jidai? Where is every one? _A million questions ran through my mind. I didn't feel like I was hurt and I couldn't remember anything happening that would cause Inuyasha to bring me here… _maybe that was it. Maybe something happened and I got hurt and that was why I couldn't remember. Is it possible that after I released my arrow I got knocked out? In that case, is Naraku gone or did he get away with the jewel._

Just then a nurse came in and started checking all the machines quickly taking notes on a clipboard. I watched as she pulled a syringe out of a drawer nearby and filled it with some medicine and then turned to the I.V. tubes only to freeze when she noticed that I was silently watching her. Eyes round as saucers the nurse fumbled around with the buttons on the bed and waited until she heard a quiet bell sound and a male's voice sounded in the room. "Can I help you?"

"The coma patient in 402 is awake" she cast a sidelong glance at me while I attempted to put two and two together. The nurse quickly started checking all my vitals and scrawling more notes on her clipboard and without another word she bustled out of the room.

I looked around trying to make since of everything. Every other time I had ever been in the hospital at least someone I knew was always there when I woke up. Where were my Mother, Sota, Jii-Chan, and Inuyasha? Was I not allowed to have visitors? Something seemed very wrong and I had no idea what it was.

A quiet, professional knock sounded at the door before it opened to reveal a young doctor in his mid- to late- twenties with a Tall, lanky build and short black hair sporting small round wire-framed glasses and pale green scrubs. "Ah, Miss Higurashi, Good to see you are finally awake. We were beginning to think you would never come around." He gave me a calm smile and looked down at the very same clipboard the earlier nurse wrote her notes on. Slowly he checked all the machines and announced "Everything looks good and you seem in perfect health, but I'm afraid we cannot allow you to leave until we run a few more extensive tests to see if we can find the cause of your unexplained coma. However I have notified your family and they should be here shortly."

"Why am I here" I blurted the first question that came to my mind. The young doctor shifted uncomfortably before stating, "I think it would be best to let your mother explain things. In the mean time I'll have the nurse bring you up some food. I'm sure you're hungry." With that he turned and walked out.

_At least I'll know what's going on soon enough, _I sighed as I searched for the remote to the television that was hanging in front of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anyone, or anything affiliated with it. That right is solely Rumiko Takahashi's.

My mother burst into the room and ran over to hug my neck with Sota and Jii-Chan following somewhat more calmly behind. They all had tears in their eyes and took turns hugging me.

"Oh! Thank Kami your awake!" my mother sobbed into my shoulder.

"Nee-Chan we were so worried about you. The doctors were beginning to think you would never wake up" Sota sniffled.

"Mama, How long was I asleep?" I asked hesitantly. My mother sat down beside me and took my hands in hers. "Honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but on your fifteenth birthday you fell into the bone-eaters well. Your eighteenth birthday will be next month. You have been in a coma for almost three years." She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Three years… from my fifteenth birthday… does that mean… does that mean I never went to the feudal era?" I asked stunned. "No baby, you've been right here in this room the whole time. Someone always came to check on you every few days, in fact, I actually had just left about an hour before the doctor called and told us you were awake." She wrapped me in a tight hug as the tears began to flow.

Finally, after three days of enduring several different test and scans I was deemed healthy enough to leave the hospital. My mother brought some of her clothes for me to wear until we could get to the store to buy some as all my old clothes were much too small. As we left the hospital I turned at the sound of squeals to find Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka running towards me. They quickly grabbed my arms and started half dragging, half pushing me in the direction of the mall laughing and babbling about how happy they were that I was finally awake so they could catch me up on everything that had happened in the last few years.

Once in the mall we purchased several new outfits, shoes, and accessories all courtesy of the MasterCard my mother handed me before we parted outside the hospital as she whispered with a smile "Don't overdo it but have fun".

After several hours we finally made our way to the food court and ordered a pizza. Sitting down to wait for our meal they began to chatter about the things I've missed. They told me about high school and the new uniforms and all the hottest guys. Eri, remembering that I still have not finished middle school yet suggested we get my mom to ask them if I could take a test or something to skip the rest of middle school and go straight to high school, or be home schooled. Cheered at the idea that I might not have to go back to middle school, we eagerly watched at the server carried out our pizza.

"Bye!" I waved to my friends as I turned up the walk that led to my house at the shrine. As I made my way past the well house I thought I felt a strange aura so I stopped and made a detour to see the Bone-eaters well. Once I was inside I could clearly see that there was nothing out of the ordinary, but I still felt a strong presence. With out thinking, I jumped into the well only to hit the dirt bottom seconds later and hurting my ankle in the process. For the second time in two days I began to weep for the friends I never really had.

When I finally regained my composure, I tested my ankle to find it was not badly injured just sore from landing on it wrong. I slowly, painfully made my way up and out of the well and into the house. Opening the door quietly I tried to sneak into my room only to meet my mother in the kitchen. Flinching as she began to speak I expected to be scolded and was surprised "Did you have fun dear?" she smiled reaching for the card I was handing her. I nodded as she wrapped me in a hug. "Here, have some dinner and I'll go run a hot bath for you" she smiled sitting me in a chair and placing a full plate on the table in front of me. "I love you baby. We are all so glad your back home." She said softly before turning to go up the stairs.

I ate everything she had put on my plate and was so sleepy after my exhausting day. Slipping further into the water I closed my eyes as the water helped relax my sore legs that were not used to walking after such a long time of disuse. I stretched and wiggled my toes thankful for the doctors that exercised every muscle in my body while I was in a coma so they wouldn't turn to jelly while I was asleep. I thought back to just this morning as they explained that I was not so much in a coma but simply in an unswayable sleep. The exercise didn't keep my muscles from weakening but did at least make it where it wouldn't take several months to be able to walk and use my arms again.

With a deep sigh I sat up and began to scrub my hair with the new bottle if floral smelling shampoo that I purchased earlier on the way home. As I rinsed my hair I thought about all of the adventures we had while in the feudal era. Could I really have simply imagined it all or did it some how really happen.

As I lay in my bed I pulled the cover over my head trying to get to sleep. I was exhausted but could not get used to the feel of the springy mattress under me. I had grown used to sleeping with soft grass under and bright stars above. Even if it was all just a dream I couldn't shake the feeling that it had really happened and had even changed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anyone, or anything affiliated with it. No copyright infringement intended. _

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" my mother's voice called up the stairs, Time to get ready for school. I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.<p>

_Oh no!_ I groaned internally rolling over and covering my head. I had to go back to school. The problem was, I have no idea what the last thing we did in school was, yet somehow, they expected me to catch up within a few months. Sighing I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on the first outfit I grabbed. This new uniform felt so different. The creases were crisp and neat; a little too crisp for my liking.

"Hurry Kagome, Your friend is here and he is waiting to walk you to school." I heard my mother call up the stairs. Rushing I pulled a comb through my hair and ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. "Inuyasha?" I questioned bounding into the kitchen just before I ran into him. "Oh... good morning Hojo" I greeted him.

"You're looking better then the last time I saw you." he smiled at me warmly, "Shall we go?" he held the door open for me.

"So we will be starting you off with some assessment test to determine where we need to start you, and then some basic test from the grades you've missed..." the principal droned on as I stared off into space remembering the first time Inuyasha followed me to school. "Do you understand Miss. Higurashi?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Clearly he had caught me not paying attention. "Yes sir, I understand." I replied in my most polite tone I could muster up.

"How bad was it?" Yuka asked sympathetically. School was finally over and we all were in my room eating some lunch. "It really wasn't that bad," I told her explaining that I already knew most of the answers from studying so much in my dream. I still wasn't totally convinced that it really was a dream. After all, how often does a person dream while in a coma. I also didn't think that if it was a dream I would have gotten so many answers right. I have never heard of learning textbook material in a dream. "So what was this dream boy like?" Ayumi questions excitedly. I thought for a moment then answered, "Well, Inuyasha was really misunderstood. He was half demon and half human. He had long Sliver hair and gold eyes and adorable puppy ears in his demon form, but in his human form he had long black hair brown eyes and his ears turned normal." Smiling slightly, I continued, "He was also really strong and really sweet, although he didn't know how to express his feelings. And he always protected me, even if he got hurt in the process." I looked down at my hands so they couldn't see the tears building in my eyes.

"Aw, don't be sad Kagome. We are all still here for you" Eri said squeezing me in a tight hug. "yeah, and we are real" Yuka chimed, joining our hug along with Ayumi. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Kagome, You have company!" my mother called up to us. The three of us looked at each other and then raced to the door to see who it was.

"Oh, Hello Hojo!" I giggled, "what a nice suprise it is to see you." He blushed and mumbled about wanting to help me study "Hey Hojo, Kagome is going to take a bunch of test and if she does well then she can skip a grade or two and can catch up with us." Yuka told him excitedly

"Yeah, you could help her study so she does really good" Eri said nodding enthustacly catching on to Yuka's plan "We should probably be getting home anyways." She held her hand over Ayumi's mouth to keep her from protesting. After only an hour of forced studying alone with Hojo, I couldn't take it any more.

"Thanks for your help Hojo, but I think I've done enough for today, I just got home a few days ago and I still need lots of rest." I said with a huge fake yawn while streching. "I think it's time for me to turn in."

"Oh okay. How about I walk you to school tomorrow" He eagerly offered. "And I'll walk you home and help you study some more tomorrow." He added as I nearly shoved him out the door, agreeing just to get him to leave. As soon as he was gone I ran up to my room and flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. "Oi, Kagome!" a familiar voice voice called. I opened my eyes, shocked, to see a beautiful blue sky above me. It took about a minute to realize that I was in the bone eaters well in the fudial era. "Hurry up wench" The voice called again. _Inuyasha? _I thought. _No way! _"Are you gonna spend all day down there daydreaming?" He looked down over the edge of the well. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him in shock. "Don't make me come get you" He growled down at me. I asked him the first question I could think of. "Am I dreaming?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: This chapter was a little harder to write but I hope you like it. I plan on getting at least one more chapter out before my wedding but if I don't I should at least have a really good chapter when I get back from my honeymoon which should be around March 24. =^_^= Sorry about the cliffy but I want her time with Inuyasha to be seperate chapters from her time away from him... Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anyone, or anything affiliated with it. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" he asked as he ran with me on his back. "You were only supposed to be gone for a day and now it's three days later, I was about ready to go get you my self" He shook his head angrily.<p>

"Something happened…" I tried to explain before he cut me off.

"You know we have to find the jewel shards again," He complained.

"What!" I yelped in surprise. He came to an abrupt halt and turned to look at me, confusion written all over his face. I explained to him that the last thing I remember before I woke up in my own time was releasing my purifying arrow toward Naraku and a blinding light.

"Alright," He sighed, "let's get to back Kaede's and we will fill you in." I nodded, climbed up onto his back, and we headed for the village.

I pushed aside the mat covering the door and stepped inside the small hut. As I sat down in the circle of my friends, they began to fill me in. As they explained everything, I seemed to remember it as if it was a dream but did not actually happen.

_I released my arrow, and there was a blinding flash of light. As I fell to the ground, weak from using so much power, Naraku said something that I couldn't hear and then laughed maniacally as he slowly purified. In the wake of the light, the Jewel hovered in the air for a few seconds before shattering. A small fragment fell to the ground beside me and as I reached for it, I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was laying on a futon in Kaede's hut. After arguing with Inuyasha, I finally convinced him to let me go back home to take a test. As I jumped into the well, though, something was not right. Instead of the usual comforting light swallowing me, an overwhelming darkness seemed to devour me. It felt like ages that I was stuck in the well, repeating that last night of Naraku's life… until I awoke in my own time._

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" Sango asked timidly. I nodded and stood up. Muttering about needing air, I walked outside and hid behind the back of the hut. I didn't want them to have to see me going to pieces. It was just too much to comprehend at once. I still didn't fully believe i was awake and not dreaming.

Looking up at the sound of footsteps, I saw Inuyasha standing over me, his arms crossed. "Sango said I had to come check on you," he explained sitting next to me in the grass.

"Thank you..." was all I could say.

He looked at me, confused. "For what?" he asked.

Blushing, I hid my face behind my hair. "For coming to check on me" I whispered.

Suddenly his face was just inches from my own as he stared into my eyes. "Are you?"

"Um... What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly, looking down at my hands in my lap. "It's all so much to take in at once."

"I'm here for you, y'know" He said softly.

"Oh Inuyahsa," I flung my arms around him, unable to hold back my tears any longer. "I was so scared you were not real. Everyone said it was just a dream."

He awkwardly patted my back. Hesitantly, he asked, "Why would it matter if it was just a dream?"

"I… I care about you, Inuyasha, and I care about Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara and Kaede. You guys are my family just as much as those I care about in my own time. I think if I had to choose between staying here for the rest of my life, or going back, I would stay here" I said the last part all in a rush, my blush deepening.

"Ka… Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried hurtling himself towards me. "Are you ok? Why are you crying? Inuyasha, Did you make her cry? I'll hurt you if you did…"

"What! I didn't do nothing. Kagome tell him."

"Shippo," I said gently "I'm okay."

"But Kagome, you are crying"

"It wasn't Inuyasha's fault. I'm just having a hard time and he is actually helping me. Can we please have a few minutes alone?"

Inside the hut, we then heard Sango's voice. "Where did Shippo go?"

Miroku answered, "I don't know he said he would be right back"

"Why did you let him go? I bet he is bothering Kagome and Inuyasha. That's so not what she needs right now. If he is I'm going to kill him…" We heard scuffling and scraping and then footsteps "Shippo! Get your furry tail back here," Sango yelled.

"Hurry up," I shooed him. "maybe if you hurry and find some berries you can convince her you were in the woods."

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked quietly

"I will be, now go." I smiled as he quietly bounded off into the woods just as Sango called for him again.

We sat in silence for a while and watched the sun set.

"We should probably go inside." He finally said after it was fully dark. Standing up he offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up to stand by him. "If you need me…"

"I know. Thank you Inuyasha" I smiled as I followed him into the small hut.

**A.N: I had to fix a few errors I found in this chapter, Sorry it has been so long since my last update, but I had some problems with my computer, but I finally got it back now so I'm starting chapter 5 tonight, and I'm going to try and have it up in the next 24 hours. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anyone, or anything affiliated with it. No copyright infringement intended.  
><em>

* * *

><p>As we ducked through the door of the hut Keade handed us both a bowl of food. We ate in silence but I felt as if they wanted to ask questions that I wouldn't know the answers to, so I finished quickly and faked a large but convincing yawn.<p>

"Man I'm tired, I think I'm going to turn in." I stood up and stretched.

" Yeah, we've all had a pretty long day, I think we should all get some sleep." Sango agreed. "Good night everyone."

We all lay down in our separate beds, (Shippo cuddled up next to me) and I closed my eyes.

"Kagome."

"Kagome!"

"Kagome?"

"Kagome, Can you hear me? You are going to be late for school and Hojo is here already."

"Soto?" I rubbed my eyes groggily and looked around my room and spotted my brother standing by my bed.

"Are you feeling alright sis?" He asked concerned, "Should I go get mom?"

"No I'm ok, I was just having the strangest dream."

"Well, if your sure..." he backed out of the room uncertainly.

I got dressed quickly and ran down into the kitchen grabbing my backpack and a piece of toast on the way out. As I pulled the door shut, I almost ran into Hojo.

"Oops, I'm sorry." I squeaked as he helped me regain my balance. He just smiled.

"Hey Kagome, Hey Hojo."

We turned around to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi running to catch up.

"Feeling any better?" Yuka asked.

"Wanna go to the mall after school today?" Ayumi added as she caught her breath.

"Umm, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I really need to study if i want to catch up with the rest of the class."

"Of course you do, that's why we can all have a study session after school and then go to the mall. We will be able to help you catch up faster then if you were on your own." Eri amended flashing a scolding look at Ayumi.

"You can come too Hojo, you would be such a huge help." Yuka chimed in.

"I'd love to go, but I can't today. I have to help at my mother's shop."

"Oh no! Was that the bell? We better hurry." I yelped as we walked through the main door to the school. I have to go to the Study hall to take an assessment today.

"Ok, find us after school. " Eri called as we waved and went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Miss Higurashi, Glad you could make it. Please take a seat and prepare to start your exam."<p>

"Y... Yes Ms. Unstu" I stuttered and gave a hasty bow to the strict looking teacher sitting at the front of the room. I picked up the test packet from her desk and took a seat at the front of the class.

"Alright, so you have an hour for each section of the test with a short break in between, there will be 4 sections, Science, History, Math and Reading. You may begin."

* * *

><p>"So how was it?"<p>

"Was it really hard?"

"How do you think you did?"

"It wasn't too terribly hard, I think I did good on the reading, the math was pretty tough but not as bad as the science, although really I thought the History was either too easy or I got everything wrong... Either way, we will know how well I did next week. She told me to not come back in until Monday so they will have time to grade it and put me into classes of my level"

"Oh, your so lucky, a four day weekend..." Ayumi moaned.

Eri elbowed her in the side. "you can always use the time to study, or to catch back up with normal life, at least this way you get a break and don't have to over exert yourself."

"So do you want to go to the mall or are you feeling up to it?" Yumi jumped in.

"Uh, actually, I'm pretty tired, I think I want to go home."

"Ok Kagome, we will stop by tomorrow just to check in." They waved as I ascended the shrine stairs.

Passing the Well, I felt the aura again. I was positive it was the same as before, but it felt stronger this time. I checked the time. It wasn't too late, and I wasn't expected back for a little longer, so I decided to check it out again. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and quickly slipped through the smallest gap I could manage in the door and slid it quietly closed. There was a strange blue light pulsating at the bottom of the well. Hoping I could get the portal to work, I climbed down more carefully this time and jumped the last few inches onto solid dirt. Only, upon closer inspection, I noticed it was not the same as the other day. Then it was perfectly flat and unremarkable. Now it was broken and uneven. I squinted trying to get my eyes to see that which my mind kept telling me was not there.

"There it is!" I exclaimed out loud to my self, and stupidly began digging for the blue light. "Where are you... I know your in here."

"Kagome? Are you here? You have a phone call!" I heard my mother call

"Coming" I answered, and pulled one last handful of dirt. Then I saw it. A fragment of the Shikon Jewel. A blue fragment? I pulled it out of the dirt and up to my eyes to inspect it. I stood and was suddenly enveloped in a more familiar blue light. The light of the Bone-eaters Well, taking me to the Fudel era.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Sorry it has been so long between updates, but here is chapter 5. Let me know what you think! ^_^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, anyone, or anything affiliated with it._

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I sat in the well staring at the blue shard of the jewel. It may have been minutes or even hours. I was stunned. It seemed as if the reason I couldn't get through the well was because I didn't have the jewel and now this strange blue jewel brought me back same as before.<p>

"What could this mean?" I asked myself.

"She's here, I can smell her. I would recognize her scent from miles away." I heard Inuyasha say.

"Why would she have just disappeared like that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but she better have a good excuse."

"Do not be mean to her Inuyasha, she is going through something none of us understand right now. Just give her time." Sango stated as the voice of reason.

"Kagome? Are you down there?" Shippo called from the lip of the well.

"Are you injured or something?" Inuyasha jumped into the well beside me. " Hey, whats that in your hand?"

I opened my hand and showed him the shard.

"Good going Kagome! Is that why you left in the middle of the night? We were worried about you... Hey whats wrong?"

"Don't you see it Inuyasha?" I asked quietly.

"See what?"

"It's blue, the jewel."

"It looks the same to me, are you feeling alright? Let's get you to Kaede. Maybe she'll know what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with me, I feel fine. It's the jewel. It's different."

"Perhaps Kaede will know then. Do you want to ride?" He picked me up with out waiting for an answer and jumped out of the well. "Let's go"

"What's that smell?" Shippo asked as we left the forest on the edge of the village.

"I smell it too." Inuyasha put me down and pulled his sword. "Something is coming."

"There!" Miroku pointed to a large puddle of mud that was quickly forming and beginning to take a shape. "A demon."

"It's a swine demon." Sango informed us pulling Hiraikotsu around and dropping into a fighting stance.

Out of the mud, came a huge boar, with great tusk equal to the length of my arm, and he was laughing. "It gives me the jewel, and it gets to lives."

"Not even in your wildest dreams!" Inuyasha yelled attacking. He cut it nearly in half. "Well that was too easy."

"Ha ha ha, that lousy blade cannot kills me. I already has ones jewel." With a guttural noise he began pulling himself back together.

"Kagome, Can you see where his jewel is?"

"It looks like it is in his back, in the middle of his spine."

Inuyasha attacked again, "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" and pulled the demon's spine completely out. "Did I get it? Where is it now?"

"Here," I pointed out the section with the jewel. He crushed the bone and the demon turned to dust leaving the jewel in Inuyasha's hand. "That wasn't that bad."

He handed me the Jewel and picked me up again. He silenced me as I tried to protest. "This is faster." When we got a little ways away from the rest of the group he asked me, "Did that shard look the same as the other one we have?"

"Yeah, they look blue, though now that I looked a little closer, I noticed, Its not the jewel that changed, it's the aura it gives. What do you think it could mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I wonder if it has to do with the fact that the arrow that killed Naraku and shattered it again was poisoned. Do you remember yet?"

"Oh Yeah, I do remember, from Naraku's poison insects. I was thinking maybe something to do with the fact that it was corrupt when it broke. We will collect it again and put it right again."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: ok, so the chapter is really short, but hey, two chapters in five hours, not too bad I think. I promise to update some more soon. Don't forget to leave a short little review for feedback. I'm pretty anxious myself to see where this story will go. ^_^<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy with my kids, and between that and writers block, it took a while to get this chapter right. Updates should be more frequent now though. I'm hoping to have ch 8 up in a few more days, just got to edit and refine a bit. Thanks for sticking with me, it means a lot to me. please R&R let me know what you think and if you have any ideas, let me know, I will make sure I give credit for any ideas I use! ^_^ **

- CHAPTER 7 -

It was about noon when we crossed the river. we decided to set out right away upon finding the village had been trampled by the Boar in its search for us. I rested my head on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed my eyes, thinking about what Kaede said before we left.

* * *

><p>"Do you see it Lady Kaede?" I asked quietly, holding out the jewel fragments for her inspection. Inuyasha waited outside the hut while the others gathered supplies for what would be a long journey.<p>

"Aye, Child. The Shikon-no-Tama has changed, although only the aura shows us the difference." She inspected them closely taking care not to touch them. "Beware, Its powers may have changed as well. Until we know how much is different, exercise caution." She gently closed my hand around the shards and said slightly louder. "Inuyasha, you were listening were you not?"

Inuyasha stepped inside the hut and shrugged, "Naturally"

"Ye must take care to not let this new jewel take over. It not only seams more powerful but also exceedingly more evil. This new jewel can't be corrupted further because of its new nature. It seems as if Naraku put some of his own powers into the jewel before it broke. Of course I can only guess but ye still must be cautious."

* * *

><p>"You all right" Inuyasha quietly asked me over his shoulder as we got into a small forest. " You seem quiet."<p>

"Just tired" I yawned, hiding a small smile at his concern. I'd noticed he always acted so tough but when it's just the two of us he was usually pretty sweet.

"I smell a hot spring nearby, we can stop there for the night." He slowed down a bit.

I nodded my appreciation. "If I tell you a secret, you won't laugh will you?" I asked in what I hoped was an off-handed sort of way.

"I wont laugh, what's really bothering you?" He stopped and let me down so he could look at me.

"I... I'm really scared, but I don't really know why. I... I think... I think it has something to do with this new jewel." I stared at his feet to hide my embarrassment.

"Hey," He took my chin and made me look into his eyes. " You know I'll protect you right?"

"Hey, Kagome! Inuyasha! Why did you stop? Did you find something?" Shippo bounded towards us and jumped onto my shoulder. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine, fine. Go tell Sango and Miroku we are going to stop by the hot-springs ahead for the night." Inuyasha shooed him off and looked at me for another second unsuccessfully hiding the troubled look in his eyes before taking my hand and beginning to walk slower then he usually would have.

"I've been thinking..." He started slowly, before being interrupted again by Sango and Miroku landing with Kirara just behind us. He rolled his eyes and whispered "I'll tell you about it later."

Sango looked back and forth between us for a moment before realizing they interrupted something private, Miroku on the other hand either didn't notice anything at all, or just didn't care because he walked up and clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Shall we get a camp setup? The springs are just beyond those trees there." He pointed straight ahead.

Inuyasha looked back at me one last time before following Miroku into the brush.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry guys, I just realized I had ch 7 posted at the start of this chapter so I fixed it! **

* * *

><p>~*~Chapter 8 ~*~<p>

"Hello, Earth to Kagome." Sango waved her hand in front of my face and giggled, "are you coming with me or are you going to sit here and stare at him all night."

"Oh" I blushed, "I'm coming" I got to my feet and grabbed my bag. "Hey Inuyasha," I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at me, "We are going to bathe, keep Miroku here, and keep these safe please." I handed him the jewel shards and followed Sango and Shippo to the spring.

-** back at camp**-

"Hey Miroku," Inuyasha whispered once they were alone, "How did you tell Sango you cared for her."

Miroku looked at him for a few moments before answering. "Why? Is it Kagome or Kikyo?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "What does that matter? I was just wondering, I never said I cared about someone like that. Besides, I don't need advice on girls I do fine on my own."

"Calm down Inuyasha. I asked because Kagome is like family to me, and I just don't want to see her hurt again, I think she really cares for you a lot and If you are planning on going off with Kikyo again I am afraid I must advise against it."

"I don't want to hurt her." Inuyasha said quietly his ears down and head bowed. "I'd never hurt Kagome on purpose."

"Do you _Love _her?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.

"Umm... I... I.. What was that?" He sniffed the air a few times, then they heard Kagome scream and Sango yell "Miroku, you pervert!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku for a moment before taking off in the direction of the springs where the girls were.

**- At the springs-**

I dunked my head under water and held my breath as long as I could before I came back up. It felt so good, like it was washing all my hurts and worries away. I wiped the water out of my eyes, and looked around out of habit. Thats when I seen a man's back retreating into the cover of the trees and screamed. Sango saw him too and called out, "Miroku, you pervert!"

"Um, Sango, I don't think that was Miroku, that guy was a lot short..EEK." I ducked back down into the water and tried to hide.

Inuyasha and the real Miroku came running into the small clearing, Inuyasha quickly adverted his eyes while Miroku stared until Sango slapped him. Shippo bounded out of the water and ran up to them in a hurry, telling them what happened and what the guy looked like. I turns out he actually got a good look at the guy before he ran off. Miroku went off in the direction of the Peeper.

"Get dressed Kagome" Inuyasha demanded, then peeking up for a half a second, he looked back at his feet and said "Please."

"Shippo, could you please grab the towels out of my bag and bring them to us?"

"Here ya go." he handed us the towels and we covered ourselves.

"Can you please turn around, Inuyasha, so I can get dressed." He turned around and started sniffing around trying to catch the scent of the man that was watching us while Sango and I quickly dressed. Shippo already dressed jumped on Kirara's back and went after Miroku with Sango following quickly after them.

Once it was just Inuyasha and I in the clearing, he made sure I was dressed and then walked over to me and stared into my eyes.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, just he just startled me."

"Listen, Kagome, can we go somewhere a little more private for a minute? I want to talk to you about something and I don't want to be interrupted or spied on."

"Umm, okay." He was still watching me closely, and his scrutiny made me blush for some reason I didn't understand. He seemed really intense and also slightly bothered by something.

He took me to a deep thicket in the forest and stood me in the middle of three humongous trees. He then proceeded to walk in a big circle around me listening and sniffing around. Once he was satisfied, he came to stand in front of me, and took my hands in both of his. He stared deep into my eyes and said, "I don't really know how to start."

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You know you can tell me anything and everything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I want to tell you how I've been feeling and, it's just... every time I try we get interrupted."

"Oh, okay." I felt a blush began to creep into my cheeks again.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked noticing, "Because I'm not when I'm with only you, but... I don't know, It's really hard to put into words."

"Try." I encouraged "Just start with what ever your thinking."

"Well, I feel extremely protective of you, It actually... scared me when you screamed earlier and It's been a really long time since anything has made me feel like that, and I don't like it when other guys look at you either. You are really beautiful you know."

"Oh, Inuyasha" I gasped and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my back and hugged me tightly, It felt nice.

After only a moment, he pulled back his eyebrows furrowed.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?'

"I want to... " Instead of finishing his sentence he looked into my eyes for a second and then kissed me deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, there it is! He told her how he felt, and they kissed finally without shippo ruining it! It may be a week or so before I can update again, but don't worry, I am working on it. R&R! (Who do you think was spying on the girls?) Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~ Ch 9 ~*~**

I didn't expect it, but I enjoyed it all the same. It felt natural and right. I felt a warmth in my stomach that had nothing to do with his hands trailing fire over my back. His lips were soft and warm, and they moulded themselves to mine both fiercely and gently at the same time. One hand moved up to his face, while the other wound its self into his hair both seemingly with a mind of their own. He pulled me closer and held me tighter, one of his hands on the small of my back, the other holding the back of my neck. The added contact sent shivers down my spine and even more butterflies into my tummy. My heart was pounding so fast in my chest I wondered if it might not burst. I could kiss him forever. Slowly and all to soon, he pulled back slightly but still held me in the same embrace and rested his forehead on mine, panting.

"Inuyasha, " I sighed and wrapped my arms tightly around him and held him as tightly as I could. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I... I think... I think I love you too, Kagome. I think I have for a long time now, but I'm just now realizing it."

Those simple words, I love you, sounded like music to my ears to hear him say. I would never admit it before this moment, because I thought It would never happen, but I have dreamed about kissing him and hearing him tell me he loved me for a very long time. We held each other for a moment before he pulled away gently. He kissed me once more very softly on the lips then the forehead and took my hand.

"Lets get back to the others before they start to wonder where we are." He said softly brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

I just nodded, at a loss for words. When I said it, It just slipped out, I hadn't really meant to say it out loud. Then to hear him say it, I couldn't even put into words just how happy it made me. At that moment, nothing could ruin my happiness.

We made it back to the campsite to find the others arguing. It didn't take long to the the gist of the disagreement. Miroku wanted to look for us immediately but Sango wouldn't let him. She kept telling him that if we went off by ourselves then they should let us have some privacy because Inuyasha could handle anything that might try to attack. Shippo was stuffing his face with some fish he had caught earlier. (He was becoming quite proficient when it came to getting food.)

Everyone looked up and fell silent as we walked over to the fire and sat down together and began to eat our shares.

"Everything alright?" Sango asked, "Did you find something?"

"Why did you just take off like that? We thought something happened to you!" Miroku glared accusingly at Inuyasha for a fraction of a second thinking I wouldn't notice.

"Miroku, they are both adults and free to wonder off if they want." Sango rebuked him.

Ignoring Miroku, I answered, "Everything is fine. We were just..."

"...Looking around to see if there were any signs of a camp or anything." Inuyasha finished for me without missing a beat.

"Oh, Is that all?" Miroku accused

Inuyasha just nodded. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I announced. Then to Inuyasha alone I whispered, "Will you stay near me while I sleep? That guy really scared me and I'll sleep much better knowing you'll keep me safe." I turned and began preparing my bed to hide my blush.

"Of course." he answered simply and leaned against a tree right behind me so I was in the middle of him and the fire. Everyone else decided to turn in too and soon the night was full of the calming noised of the fire cracking as it burned down and the slow breathing and soft snores of three other bodies. As I lay there I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and how special the moment we shared was. It seemed like a long while that I stared up at the stars before I realized Inuyasha still was not asleep. I rolled over onto my side to look at him, because I wanted to know if he was watching me. He was. We silently watched each other for a few minutes before he came over and lay down beside me on the ground.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"You." I replied simply.

"I like that." He smiled for a second then asked, "Good or bad things?"

"The best."

"Like what?"

"Like how kissing you made me feel."

"How DID it make you feel?"

"Special, and Beautiful, and wanted." I admitted

"You are all of those things to me." He took both my hands in his and kissed them. "I have two more questions for you, and I want you to tell me the truth, I promise It won't hurt my feelings."

"Okay." I was hesitant.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me. Only my mother has ever told me that before."

"Yes, It is true, I do love you and I have for a while now but I was always afraid you didn't feel the same."

"And my second question, Do you mind if I hold you while you sleep?"

"I think that would be okay, as long as you don't get any crazy ideas." He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Good night Inuyasha,"

"Good night, Kagome. Sleep well." And I did. I drifted off faster then I ever have before and I wasn't worried about anything for the moment. It was bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have an Idea for the next chapter already, but I'm not sure how long it will take to get it out and right, but if it takes a few days, don't worry! It's coming very soon, I Promise! As always R&R the reviews make me want to spend more time writing, so the more reviews I get the faster they will come. Thanks everyone for sticking with me, It means a lot! Also, what do you think of this side of Inuyasha? Its a little out of character but hey, I always knew he had a sweet side and think he should show it a little more often!**


	10. Chapter 10

~*~ Chapter 10 ~*~

As I slowly gained conscience an antiseptic smell assaulted my nose and I felt a weird prickling sensation in the crook of my left arm. My right wrist was in a cast. Confusion washed over me and my eyes snapped open. There were doctors rushing all around me and my family was huddled in a corner trying to stay out of the way. My mother was crying and my grandfather was chanting softly in a way I recognized that is meant to ward off bad spirits and demons. Sota just stared, his face blank with shock. I'd never realized just how much he has grown up in the past few years. As my mind registered what was going on I realized that I should not be in the hospital. I had just fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms, I didn't get hurt or anything. The doctors were talking really fast in medical lingo that made little sense to me. I felt really weak so I just watched and waited. Finally after what felt like hours the doctors and nurses filed out one by one until only the head physician was left. He addressed my mother.

"She is completely stable, no damage has been found anywhere but her wrist which is fracture, most likely from the fall. We need to keep her though because there is something going on thats causing this and its pertinent that we find it." My mother nodded her understanding but the others didn't respond at all.

"Can I see her?" My mother asked.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but she is awake. We are not yet sure just how aware she is. She may not respond at all. Talk to her, explain everything that happened, If she is able to talk, try to find out if she can remember anything, but do not pressure her or her mind may close itself for protection." He met each of their eyes in turn as he said this. "I'll give you an hour but then we will need you to leave so we can run some test."

My mother walked over to my bedside and sat down, taking my hand. "How are you feeling honey?" She asked me.

"I feel fine, Mama, why am I here?"

"Your grandfather found you down in that Bone-Eaters well, It looks like you fell down it. Your wrist is broken and they think there is something going on with your brain, because you were in a comatose state when they brought you in. It's actually really surprising that you are talking to me right now. Do you remember..."

"No, Mom, I can't remember anything about it." I cut her off, slightly aggravated. Why was this happening? Something wasn't right and now I knew it had something to do with the jewel. "I'm really tired Mom, can I please go to sleep?"

"Alright sweetheart, get some rest, we will be back to see you very soon." She stood to leave and Sota and Gramps both took a turn embracing me gently before they left. Sota whispered, "Love ya, Sis." before releasing me and following the others out.

I closed my eyes. I was really tired, I felt like I hadn't slept in ages, but no sooner then my eyes closed, The door slowly creaked open and I watched Sota sneak back in. He tiptoed over to my bed and said quietly. "I saw it"

"Saw what" I asked, even though I dreaded hearing his answer.

"I saw you look at something in your hand, then jump, on purpose, into the well. Why? I wanna know what you were holding and why you jumped."

I looked at my little brother, standing straight, hands clenched and determination written all over his face, and I realized that he really wasn't all that young anymore. "Alright, once I get home and figure out what is going on myself, we will talk, but you have to promise not to tell mom. You know she will freak out and probably thing I was trying to get hurt."

"You weren't were you? Trying to hurt yourself I mean?"

"Of course not! That's not what you thought was it?"

"Well, It just looked..." His voice trailed off as he looked at me one last time before running out.

I slumped back against the pillows and closed my eyes again. As soon as I was comfortable a knocked sounded at the door. Doctors and nurses started trailing in and out bringing equipment in. They took me for some kind of test where I had to lay completely still on a flat bed while the put me in a tube with lots of lights. They told me it was called a CT Scan and it was looking at my brain. It seemed like it was taking forever, when all of a sudden a nurse came in and told me there was an abnormality that was causing a lot of concern and that they had to do a more extensive CT Scan. She wouldn't tell me any more then that and when I asked for the Doctor who was in charge to come in she just gave me a look that could only be described as full of pity and walked out.

I closed my eyes again and finally drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry I've been gone so long, my computer completely died on me and I just got my new one last night. I was reading through the story to see where I left off and noticed this chapter on my flash drive was different from one I had uploaded, so I updated this one. Unfortunately I wasn't done with ch 11 yet and what I had didn't get saved on the flash drive before my hard drive fried so I'm going to have to restart that one :( Hopefully I'll be able to get it done and uploaded by this time next week! Now that I have a new computer I'm hoping to be able to put up a chapter a week. I promise I didn't give up on this story. Thanks for reading and sticking with me!<em>**


End file.
